Tie Me Up
by Aya K
Summary: [Wincest][Lemon]Cuando quieres expresar cosas que sientes y son demasiado intesas muchas veces te sientes atados por esos sentimientos.¿Como expresar algo que sabes que es complicado y prohibido de sentir?.


**Advertencias:**Contiene relaciones entre dos chicos y sexo más o menos explicito, además de incesto. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Eric Kirpke y la CW. Yo no me lucro por hacer esto (ojala…)  
**Dedicatoria:**Dedicado a mi querida _**Malale**_, por su cumpleaños.

Sin nada más he aquí la historia:

**TIE ME UP**  
_By Aya K_

No era la primera vez que estaba atado. Aunque casi siempre era Dean el que acababa atado a una silla (o árbol) por el malo de turno, él también había sufrido alguna vez esa misma suerte. Como cuando aquel demonio le había poseído. Bobby y Dean habían tenido que atarle a una silla mientras intentaban exorcizarle. Una experiencia nada agradable.

Pero a pesar de la extraña relación de la familia Winchester con las sogas y atar a la gente, Sam pensaba que sus ataduras eran más bien psicologicas que físicas. Cualquier otro ser humano se habría vuelto loco en su situación; sobretodo después de tantos traumas, y sin embargo, ellos seguían cuerdos. Bueno, todo lo cuerdo que se puede estar dedicándose a cazar cosas sobrenaturales para ganarse el pan de cada día.

Aunque aquello no era lo peor ni de lejos. Aquella extraña afición que tenían a atar gente era una medida de precaución necesaria; nada comparada con el tema del incesto. Porque una cosa era atar a gente poseída para exorcizarlos; incluso atar a una chica en un momento dado por probar cosas nuevas en la cama, pero atar a tu propio hermano; eso ya no era muy normal y menos si era con un objetivo sexual.

Sam se habría negado, si hubiese podido; pero es difícil pensar argumentos coherentes con tu hermano comiéndote la boca de una manera que debería estar prohibida y penada por la ley en todos los estados de América. Y menos calentar de aquella manera a tu hermano pequeño provocando y siendo tan canalla como puedes. Vamos, siendo Dean al cien por cien.

Ahora entendía porque las mujeres suspiraban y batían pestañas a su paso, era imposible negarle nada a Dean Winchester, el dios del sexo. Era la reencarnación de Casanova, pura pasión y lujuria, sexo en cada centímetro de piel y malicia en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y si un simple beso puede hacer que todo tu cuerpo combustione formando un gran incendio; cuando la piel se roza es como entrar en una bañera de lava hirviendo, sentir como tu cuerpo se deshace y ni una sola célula de tu cuerpo quiere parar aquella combustión. Demasiado intenso incluso para un cazador que vive en perpetuo subidon de adrenalina y demás sustancias estimulantes (que no estupefacientes)

Ahora Sam sabe porque su hermano come tanto, necesita reponer todas las energías que gasta en el sexo. Y comprende esa necesidad enfermiza de tirarse a todo lo que se mueva y esté dispuesto para Dean. El pobre chico necesita mantener la línea. Sam sabe que si su hermano supiese lo que esta pensando le mataría. Se reiría de su propio chiste si no estuviese demasiado ocupado deshaciéndose en la boca de Dean.

Haciendo balance de las veces que ha besado, que ahora le parecen torpes intentos de juntar saliva viendo lo que saber hacer Dean, esta claro que nunca había sentido nada por el estilo, ni siquiera con Jessica. Y eso le asusta. Porque podría significar muchas cosas, entre otras que esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago son por su hermano y no está muy seguro de querer añadir homosexual a la larga lista de rarezas, donde ya estaba lo de ser empollon de manual o pensar que la caza no era algo tan genial como decía Dean. Lista que por si quedaba alguna duda había hecho Dean en un momento de aburrimiento total y que guardaba en la guantera del Impala junto a los carnets y placas del FBI falsos.

Como no quiere pensar en lo que esta haciendo, ni sintiendo a nivel psicológico, prefiere concentrarse en las manos de Dean desvistiéndole lentamente, demasiado lento y deteniéndose siempre que pude en sitios extraños (como las muñecas) pero demasiado excitantes. Algo le advierte de que si esto sigue así podrían acabar haciendo algo demasiado inmoral incluso para ellos. El incesto aún estaba en la lista de cosas realmente malas. Aunque eso no importaba mucho porqué nunca les habían importado mucho las prohibiciones, pasaban de cualquier señal de límite de velocidad así que no iban a parar ahora por cumplir la moral de la iglesia cristiana.

Sam no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Lo último que recordaba era discutir con Dean sobre su destino. Dean seguía empeñado en que le salvaría y Sam no creía que podría ser posible. Quedaba demostrado que no era seguro estar a su lado. Había llegado a atar a Jo a una viga y le había dicho cosas horribles. Vale, si, estaba poseído. Pero eso no negaba el hecho de que había sucedido. Había podido hasta matar a un cazador sin pestañear, a sangre fría, y ni había tenido compasión. Algo no estaba bien, eso era obvio. Pero la situación actual era completamente irracional. ¿Qué intentaba demostrar Dean¿Qué era un salido¿Qué por su culpa no había ligado con ninguna chica y ahora él tenia que ocupar el lugar de la camarera de turno? Si no fuese porque se había vuelto adicto a los labios de su hermano le habría partido la cara. También podía ser en venganza por haberle disparado y darle una paliza. Aquella idea era la más probable y por ello estaba esperando el momento en que Dean parase de lamerle el cuello de aquella forma tan intensa y le dijese que todo era una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo.

Lo que paso después no se lo había imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños. Dean ya le había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa hacia rato pero apenas le había tocado. Se había centrado en besarle haciéndole delirar consiguiendo que Sam se olvidase de todo lo que le rodeaba excepto los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Por eso cuando sintió aquellos finos labios en su hombro derecho un escalofrió le recorrió entero. La humedad de la saliva en su piel era más que incitante y estimulante haciéndole sentirse caliente y ansioso.

No tenía sentido resistirte pero todo parecía ir demasiado rápido. Intentaba pensar algo coherente que decir y hacer para que así Dean despertase cuando sintió la lengua del moreno justo donde la cicatriz de la posesión del antebrazo. Antes de procesar lo que había sucedido gimió como un animal herido al que le escuecen las llagas al lamérselas. Noto los labios de Dean curvados en una sonrisa prepotente contra sus piel y quiso borrársela a hostias.

No pudo hacerlo porque aquella lengua repasando la herida le hizo volver a gemir, esta vez de autentico placer. Sentía la lengua metiéndose por los pliegues de la carne. La cicatriz no había dejado de desprender calor y de doler desde que Bobby la había quemado con el hierro candente y ahora con la saliva de Dean sobre ella parecía que el calor y el dolor remitían y pasaba a ser una sensación húmeda y calida que le fundía las neuronas con cada lametón. Y no era solo aquella cicatriz, ni aquella lengua; era todo lo demás. La proximidad de su hermano, el calor que desprendía y aquella mirada verde casi animal observándole como si fuese una presa acorralada y a punto de saltar a por ella para el golpe final. Y no era solo que se sintiese completamente borracho por las sensaciones, también eran las emociones. Lo que sentía en aquellos instantes le sobrepasaba por completo. Era una especie de unión más que fraternal con Dean; una forma nueva de explicar lo que era ser hermanos. Vale, sí, iba contra la moral de tres cuartas partes del mundo que eran cristianas y veían el incesto mal, pero eso no quitaba que en aquellos momentos se sintiese tan bien.

Estaba casi alucinando como un drogadicto con su último chute cuando sintió que Dean le levantaba un poco en la cama y le estiraba los brazos que había estado besando, lamiendo y mordiendo escasos segundo antes. Su mente no se aclaro antes de darse cuenta de lo que pretendía. Cinco segundo después, y con la experiencia que da atar cosas peligrosas y letales, estaba maniatado en la cama de aquel motel de carretera en el que habían parado porque Dean había dicho que estaba cansado. _¡Y una mierda esta cansado!._ Una persona cansada no se dedica a poner cachondo a su hermano pequeño y menos a maniatarle a la cabecera de la cama para hacerle sabe dios que. Porque si había algo de lo que Sam estaba seguro es que no iba a hacerle nada bueno, placentero estaba convencido de que seria, era Dean después de todo, pero bueno no iba a serlo ni remotamente. _Ni de coña._

Intento removerse y desatarse pero tenía el peso de su hermano encima impidiendo que se moviese. Tenía bastante practica en deshacer nudos y no habría tardado más de cinco minutos sino fuese porque al rebelarse y moverse se rozaba con el cuerpo de Dean y Sam estaba convencido de muchas cosas, por ejemplo de que aquel demonio era un autentico hijo de puta, o de que Bobby era previsor a un extremo preocupante, incluso de que Dean era desasido bueno en_todo_ lo que hacia; pero en aquellos instante estaba completamente seguro de que la fricción lo iba a matar…de placer. Casi al segundo de llegar a ese razonamiento dejo de luchar contra las cuerdas y empezó a moverse en busca de fricción solamente. Haciendo que se rozasen de todas las formas posibles.

Sentirse prácticamente pegado a Dean a pesar de la tela de los vaqueros que aún llevaban puestos era como sentir el mismo cielo en un rincón del infierno. Como cuando experimentas el placer en un rincón oscuro de una discoteca, con varias copas encima, y te guías por el tacto; quema. Todo quema. Quema, se esta quemando y ni siquiera se están rozando piel con piel. El pensar que seria sentirse sin nada de ropa el uno al otro provocó el delirio del menor de los Winchester. Gimió como un gato en celo, por primera vez en aquella noche y como no volvería a hacerlo para nadie más que no fuese Dean. Ni siquiera Jessica había conseguido hacerle maullar como estaba haciéndolo él, y no era porque la chica no lo había intentado.

En aquellos momentos casi odiaba a su hermano por conseguir que perdiese el control de aquella forma tan humillante. El calor de la habitación empezaba a ser insoportable y no por culpa de la calefacción, que ni siquiera estaba puesta, si no de ellos mismos y de las temperaturas que estaban alcanzando sus cuerpos pegados. Hubo un momento en que Sam dejo simplemente de pensar, ya no le importaba ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni mucho menos las implicaciones morales de estar liándose con su hermano en una cutre habitación de motel barato. Decidió solo sentir y entonces algo se rompió dentro de él esparciendo calor por todo su cuerpo. Volvió a gemir casi con dolor por toda la concentración de sangre aprisionada bajo sus pantalones.

-"Tranquilo Sammy, no te va a doler."

Pura malicia entrando directa a su cerebro, licuándole la sangre y volviéndola lava que se acumulaba en cierta parte sensible sobre la que ahora se frotaba lentamente Dean. Ni siquiera las suplicas le salían coherentes. Él, que se suponía que iba a ser un gran abogado sin miedo a ningún tipo de pleito, en aquel instante no era capaz de coordinar sus pensamientos para suplicar, para pedirle que parase, que aquello no estaba bien por muy erótico y placentero que le resultase, que él no era una camarera más dispuesta a abrirse de piernas por Dean Winchester. Él era su hermano, su hermano pequeño, Sammy (y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a darle lo que Dean quisiese aunque estuviese mal y tuviese luego que enfrentarse a la furia del cielo y de John Winchester; tampoco sería la primera vez) y aquello estaba mal, muy mal.

Eso era lo que pensaba Sam, lo que quería decir, el argumento que debería hacer que Dean parase de llevarles al mismo infierno por una autopista directa sin retorno; por desgracia (o por suerte) lo único que salían de su boca eran gemidos entrecortados y jadeos que hacían que Dean sonriese convertido de pronto en un demonio lleno de pura maldad. ¿Y se suponía que Sam era el que era maligno? Eso era porque nadie había visto a Dean Winchester con esa mirada verde lujuria que derretiría los mismos polos (y que Sam estaba convencido de que era la causa del efecto invernadero y del deshielo polar, no la contaminación. Dean era el culpable) Si su padre le hubiese visto no le habría dicho aquello a Dean; se lo habría dicho a Sam. Qué tenia que matar a Dean antes de que se convirtiese en una bestia sedienta de sexo con su hermano. Animal, hambriento, sucio y sobretodo inmoral sexo. El cielo y el infierno en una cama y el Rock en la sangre. Dean Winchester en toda su gloria y esplendor.

Estar con Dean en la cama era como ser atacado por un puma salvaje al que le gusta jugar con su presa antes de devorarla por completo. Sam se sentía como el ratoncillo que Scar tenía atrapado al principio del Rey León. Cuando ya crees que no puede jugar más contigo se le ocurre una nueva manera de torturarte. Si Sam creía que ya era bastante con estar atado a una cama, con el torso al descubierto y expuesto para los deseos de su hermano, además de una rígida erección aprisionada en los pantalones; se equivocaba. Los Winchester siempre saben como sorprender, en la cama no es la excepción. En el caso del mayor de esta familia de cazadores de cosas sobrenaturales tener unos labios demasiado perfectos y saber muy bien como usarlos era un peligro para la población femenina mundial y ahora mismo también para su hermano pequeño.

Sam había oído hablar de muertes lentas, del placer de disfrutar del sexo tranquilamente y sin prisa, de sentir todo lo que uno se pierde cuando tiene la cabeza centrada en otras cosas como correrse lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien quiera entrar en el baño del avión. Lo sabía y aún así experimentarlo era mil veces peor y más especial. Si ser besado por Dean ya era casi como estar en el cielo; notar, sentir, oír y hasta oler como su hermano besaba, acariciaba y suspiraba cada centímetro de su piel era entrar directamente en el paraíso por la puerta grande y cerrarlas tras él para luego tirar la llave. Porque de allí no lo sacaba nadie sino era a patadas. Lo peor no era sentirlo, lo peor era que Dean estaba poniéndole a mil por hora y ni siquiera había pasado de su estomago en el recorrido. A pesar de saber que posiblemente Dean se reiría de él toda la vida, si es que alguna vez hablaban de esto, Sam no pudo controlarse. Maulló, gimió, jadeo, grito, suplico y ordeno hasta en latín para que el mayor siguiese bajando en su recorrido y le liberase de su sufrimiento.

Pero como buen hermano mayor, Dean desoyó todas las suplicas de Sam y siguió torturándole. Primero amagando que le hacia caso y quitándole los molestos pantalones; luego volviendo a subir besando esta vez su abdomen delineando cada forma, recogiendo el sudor que se acumulaba en los pequeños surcos con la lengua. Lamiendo sin descanso, erizando la piel del menor de los Winchester que se retorcía de placer bajo él, más teniendo en cuenta que Dean aún llevaba los vaqueros puestos y que cuando subió a besar una vez más la boca de su Sammy choco a propósito su erección aprisionada por la dura tela con la del hermano pequeño que tan solo vestía ya unos calzoncillos negros y que lo sintió todo justo en aquel punto de presión. La tela, la cremallera en su piel, la rigidez de Dean y el calor que desprendía. Fue un delirio colectivo para ambos. Si Sam sintió la presión y la posesividad animal, Dean sintió la suavidad y la facilidad con que el cuerpo de su hermano se relajaba y tensaba según su entera voluntad y sus deseos como si siempre hubiese sido así sin implicaciones morales o religiosas; sin sangre de la misma familia corriendo por sus venas; tan solo dos cuerpo hechos para estar juntos, que encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas y que eran la única solución posible al mismo tiempo. Demasiado perfecto y demasiado prohibido a la vez.

En aquel choque de erecciones palpitantes y rígidas todo se desmorono: autocontrol y cordura desaparecieron de un plumazo. La tortura lenta y pausada termino porque ahora Dean deseaba con demasiada urgencia que todo acabase en aquella explosión enloquecedora que era el orgasmo. Necesitaba sentir a su hermano, ver como gemía bajo sus manos y como seguía siendo Sammy. Solo Sammy, siempre Sammy, nada de posesiones demoníacas, ni planes malignos secretos, ni nada oculto u oscuro. Solo su hermano pequeño, aquel niño de ocho años que no quería comerse la verdura y veía la tele hasta tarde, _mi Sammy_. Como debía ser, como siempre seria, y mientras el estuviese allí se encargaría de que así fuese. Aunque para ello tuviese que enfrentarse a todos los demonios del infierno.

Todo era urgente pero no por ello violento. Las manos recorriendo al menor de los Winchester sin descanso, bocas ansiosas buscándose desesperadas, y todo lleno de fricción buscando más fricción para el ansiado orgasmo. Sam se sentía caliente, húmedo por el sudor y lleno. Aquello era demasiado íntimo y personal, era una manera de demostrarle que Sam era Sam y no un esclavo del demonio, que seguía siendo humano, aún tenia control sobre sus acciones y decisiones. Dean no le había dejado negarse (mucho menos quejarse) pero había una barrera, una línea de seguridad que le dejaba por si acaso. Si por algún motivo Sam no quería seguir con aquello Dean se había prometido parar aunque eso significase quedarse con un gran problema entre las piernas. Dean estaba haciéndole sufrir bastante pero necesitaba de alguna manera saber que su hermano no se volvería malvado otra vez en cuanto se diese la vuelta. Aún le dolía la herida del hombro, y más le dolía que Sam hubiese disparado una pistola contra él aún estando poseído. Quizás fue eso lo que le llevo a parar en aquel motel y por unos instantes casi obligar a Sam a besarle. Aunque había valido la pena por ver como se derretía y cedía solo para él, porque después de todo quería saber eso, que Sam solo bajaba la guardia con él. Que solo era aquel niño asustadizo que cuidaba de pequeño con él. Que era su hermano, con todas las consecuencias.

Oír gemir a Sam era un placer y una victoria personal para Dean. Conseguir que el estoico y arisco de Samuel Winchester se descontrolase y jadease, gimiese, maullase, se restregase, se convulsionase, y en una palabra, follase era ganar una batalla a todos los demonios interiores de su hermano y al de ojos amarillos en concreto. Era salvar a Sammy otra vez, esta vez de sí mismo, como siempre había hecho. Era abrir las puertas del infierno y gritar "_Ni se os ocurra acercaros a él malditos engendros del demonio. Yo le protegeré de vosotros_." Era ser su hermano mayor y si para salvarle tenia que follarselo en aquella cutre cama de motel barato, pues que así fuese. Le daba igual que fuese inmoral o estuviese prohibido. ¿Cuándo le había importado a Dean Winchester que algo estuviese prohibido? _Nunca_.

Para Sam aquella tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo su hermano era algo que, pese a no esperarlo, deseaba. Ansiaba que su hermano le tocase, no de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo pero si para saber que estaba allí a su lado, que le ayudaría y que no le daba por una causa perdida. Que seguía siendo su hermano, vamos.

-"Dean, prométeme que me detendrás. Di que me salvaras."

Sabía que había sonado ahogado, desesperado y ansioso pero es que así era como se sentía. Ahogado, desesperado y ansioso. Aquello le superaba. No valía la pena intentar esconderse de Dean, que podía leerle como un libro abierto y que siempre le hacia salir de su escondite a rastras. No sabía de donde le había salido la voz teniendo en cuenta que no podía hilvanar una frase decente desde que Dean se había colocado encima de él haciéndole delirar, pero lo había logrado y ahora esperaba una respuesta, una promesa que le devolviese la esperanza. Solo una opción "me salvaras", sin segundas partes, ni condiciones, no "sálvale, pero si no puedes, mátale", solo salvar, solo una posibilidad, algo que no implicase un fallo, solo el éxito. Hasta que no oyó a Dean no respiro.

-"Te lo prometo."-sonaba ronco pero seguro; sonaba a Dean.-"Te salvare, Sam."

Esta vez fue Sam el que le beso ansioso y desesperado, lujuria chorreando junto a la saliva. Incómodo con la postura al estar atado pero buscando aquella boca como si se le fuese la vida en ello y en parte así era. Al moverse abrió las piernas por reflejo y de pronto todo se volvió blanco. Seguía notando el cuerpo de Dean, las erecciones chocando ahora aún con más contacto y en sitios más sensibles, las bocas derritiéndose y fundiéndose la una con la otra como el caramelo líquido; fue como tocar el cielo con una mano antes de volver a la tierra a seguir disfrutando con la inmoralidad del acto sexual incestuoso que estaban cometiendo. Dean gimió ante el arrebato de Sam _"¡Dios¡Sammy!_" para luego seguir el beso sin pausa frotándose el uno contra el otro como perros en celo. Todo era caliente, espeso y extraño porque nadie pensaría que el mujeriego de Dean Winchester se liaría con su hermano como si de una bestia en celo se tratase y sin embargo, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Si su padre los viese les maldeciría desde donde quiera que estuviese, por suerte Dean prefería no pensar en su padre, ni en lo que pensaría; además tampoco le importaba un pimiento en las circunstancias actuales lo que pensase aquel hombre al que una vez llamo padre.

Ahora ya no había forma de parar, todo se había desmadrado y Sam empezaba a verle la gracia a estar maniatado y dejar a Dean hacerlo todo disfrutando de su hermano volviéndole loco, como solo un Winchester sabia hacerlo. Siempre era Dean el que lo hacia todo, Sam tan solo le seguía y le ayudaba en lo que pudiese. Hermano mayor y hermano menor. Ley de vida, moral cristiana, sistema jurídico americano…_jodeos_. Estaban unidos, se apoyaban el uno al otro, era unos renegados pero no les importaba porque estaban juntos y eso nadie lo podría cambiar. Ni siquiera la sangre que corría por sus venas, la _misma_ sangre.

Si hubiese que definir el descontrol en esta situación esta claro que seria algo intenso, pasional, lujurioso y que seria sinónimo de fricción. Dulce y torturante fricción. Tan intensa como las anteriores y distinta porque ya no era solo la piel contra la piel tras la ropa, ahora también era la mano de Dean, la mano donde esta el anillo, que se paseaba por su erección haciéndole delirar y marcando con el metal del anillo cada pliegue de carne que se encontraba. Deliciosa tortura. Sus neuronas debían de estar muriéndose porque veía pequeños fogonazos cegadores cuando cerraba los ojos. La voz burlona de Dean le llegaba lejana y distorsionada. "Solo te he tocado un poquito. Que poco aguante, Sammy." Claro, para él era fácil decirlo ya que no estaba siendo masturbado de esa manera tan divina. Sam no pudo evitar pensar en si lo habría hecho antes o si seria así como se lo hacia a sí mismo. Demasiado pensar para una situación así. Lo que más rabia le daba es que parecía que Dean solo le atendía a él, de sí mismo no se preocupaba y eso, en parte le agradaba y en parte le disgustaba. Se sentía el rey de un harem donde vivían para complacerle; y, quería hacerle a su hermano lo mismo que él le estaba haciendo. Lo malo es que cuando trataba de decirle a Dean que quería ayudarle con su "problema" las palabras no le salían y tan sólo eran gemidos ahogados y jadeos "_Dean…_" lo que salían de su boca.

Sam sentía, sabía, que no iba a aguantar mucho más. La tortura de antes ya le pasaba factura y notaba como un calor abrasador se iba deslizando poco a poco hacia debajo de manera continua y desesperante. Parecía que Dean también lo sabía porque cambio el ritmo a uno más lento, marcando los movimientos de la mano con esmero. Decididamente el don de Dean era sorprender y saber que hacer en cada momento, como en aquellos instantes. Apretar, tirar, subir, bajar, apretar otra vez….Sam solo sabía gemir, ni siquiera podía pensar. De pronto Sam veía el final cerca, muy cerca y no quería llegar solo aunque esa parecía ser la intención de Dean.

-"Dean…no…espera…tú….yo…."-ni siquiera era capaz de decir una frase entera, por lo que se sorprendió de que Dean le entendiese algo entre tanto gemido y jadeo incontrolable.

-"Tranquilo…iremos juntos…a donde sea."-era una invitación, una idea, un objetivo y una promesa. Porque ese "_a donde sea_" implicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas para sopórtalas todas. Era la confirmación de que Dean no le dejaría solo, de que siempre estarían juntos, de que "_iremos juntos_".

Sam lloró. Lloró como hacia tiempo que no lloraba. De una forma que parecía que solo podía llorar por Jessica. Lloró mientras se corría con la mano de su hermano masajeando su erección y mientras sentía como Dean embestía contra su cuerpo buscando él mismo su propio alivio. Fue un orgasmo brutal. Todo el cuerpo en tensión durante unos segundos para luego volverse todo espeso y laxitud. Lo sintió reptando por su cuerpo y luego explotando y abandonándolo de forma brutal. Debía de preocuparse por Dean, pero estaba demasiado ocupado gimiendo por los últimos espasmos con las muñecas en tensión contra las cuerdas que le ataban a la cama y un hormigueo muy placentero recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El mejor orgasmo de toda su puñetera vida. El mejor y había sido Dean el que se lo había servido en bandeja. Como buen hermano que era.

Aún le sentía tenso sobre él notando su rigidez sobre su piel y dado que estaba muy sensible por el efecto devastador del orgasmo era un contacto íntimo y arrollador. Devastador. Gimió, casi ronroneo, y provoco la llegada de Dean al clímax. Dean disfruto del orgasmo de Sam atado contrayéndose contra él y las cuerdas. Ahora era Sam el que disfrutaba del orgasmo de Dean, corriéndose sobre su cuerpo de manera intensa, ojos cerrados, venas de los brazos marcándose, mordiéndose los labios mientras emitía un gruñido cari gutural de placer. Debería estar prohibido ser tan erótico porque eso era Dean: erótico y pornográfico. Ver como se corría era mejor que ver una película porno, era más intenso y real. Era sexo puro.

Junto con los espasmos finales Dean cayo sobre Sam, que se debatía con las cuerdas para soltarse, exhausto y sin clara intención de moverse en los próximo minutos. Cualquiera que le hubiese preguntado a Sam que había hecho esa semana no le creería. Si Sam dijese la verdad tendría que contestar que "_me ha poseído un demonio, he disparado a mi hermano en un hombro, he torturado psicológicamente a Jo, le he roto el techo a Bobby, he discutido con Dean, ah, y nos hemos liado en la cama de un motel de carretera._" No, decididamente nadie le creería aunque lo jurase.

Dean levanto la cabeza ante el insistente movimiento de Sam tratando de liberarse. Sin moverse mucho, y sin mirarle mucho de hecho, agarro las cuerdas, el cuchillo de la mesita y libero a su hermano de las sogas que le ataban a la cama. Sam se frotó las muñecas adoloridas y se acomodó en la cama. Dean se movió de encima de el acostándose al lado a su lado con los vaqueros manchados, la camisa abierta y la camiseta de tirantes blanca descolocada y también machada con los restos de su pequeño affaire. Respiraba mucho más despacio y parecía sereno, en paz consigo mismo. Algo que a Sam no le cuadraba, porque es que era raro. Dean Winchester, el gran Casanova del Impala negro, acababa de correrse sobre su hermano pequeño al que previamente había masturbado hasta hacerle llegar al orgasmo más cojonudo de su vida. Hombre, muy normal no era. Y no era solo por el incesto, es que Dean es el prototipo de macho, con labios de chica, sí, pero no parecía tener ninguna inclinación homosexual. Bien visto no tenia inclinaciones directamente, le valían todas mientras estuviesen dispuestas. Aunque visto así tampoco parecía tener ninguna inclinación incestuosa y bien que se había liado con su hermanito; sangre de su sangre.

Sam quería decir algo, _lo que sea_, pero no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni nada. Aquello le había sobrepasado desde el primer momento y no parecía que iba a ser más fácil de aceptar o si quiera comprender en ese momento. Al final fue Dean el que tomo la decisión, como siempre, el que le dijo todo por los dos.

-"Estarás bien Sammy….yo me encargaré…te salvaré…"-sonaba medio adormilado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente. Sam le miró y algo parecido a la felicidad se instalo en su pecho. Era una sensación extraña, como si alguien le animase mientras corría para salvarse del demonio; alguien que tenia la misma voz que Dean. De pronto ya no le importaba que aquel demonio le persiguiese porque estaba seguro de que Dean le salvaría. Pasase lo que pasase Dean estaría allí, a su lado, para cuidarle. Y Sam sabía que cumpliría esa promesa. Porqué era Dean, su hermano, él que la había hecho.

El menor de los Winchester cayó en un tranquilo sueño, como hacia tiempo que no tenia, con Dean a su lado en la cama. No importaba que al día siguiente ninguno fuese a mencionar la noche anterior; para Sam fue suficiente con amanecer envuelto en los brazos de Dean, que le abrazaba como si fuese su mayor tesoro. Suficiente para siempre.

**FIN**

**N.de Autora:** Mi primer fic de SPN y concretamente mi primer wincest. No se como habrá quedado pero se ha hecho lo que se ha podido. Un comentario siempre es bien recibido. Gracias.

_**Aya K.**_


End file.
